Soul Guardians
by PoisionThread
Summary: Soul and Maka are battling a witch that ends up killing them. Lord Death tells them that they are Guardians and to come to the Death Room. After that Jack meets and sees Maka. They once were childhood friends. (Sorry bad summary. Tell if I should make more. First crossover. The niece of account owner. Chapter two is up).
1. The Beginning

Characters: Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Jack Frost.

Minor language. Soul and Maka become Guardians. I got the idea from other writers. Don't like don't read.

**Chapter 1**

(Maka's POV)

We were fighting a witch by the sea. We were on a cliff. It was a heated battle. The witch hit us when we were caught off guard. Now we're falling. I'm searching frantically for Soul as we fall.

"Maka!" I hear from Soul. I look and find him above me.

"Grab my hand!" I yell to him. But he does better than that, he grabs my hand and then he pulled me into a hug. I didn't pull away seeing that we were falling to our deaths! SPLASH. We hit the surface of the sea. The impact took most the air out of Soul and me. We tried to swim to the surface but even if we made it we would've died from the air in our lungs. I saw the moon come closer as I died.

_You are Maka Albarn the Spirit of Courage._

* * *

><p>(Soul POV)<p>

_ You are Soul Eater Evans Spirit of Loyalty._

I woke up holding Maka's hand I gripped it harder causing her to wake up and almost shout in pain, but not since we were still underwater. We kicked up to the surface and gasped for air that so suddenly filled our lungs.

"How can we breath? Our lungs were filled with water." Maka reasoned.

"I don't know." I responded. "But let's get to shore first." We made our way to shore. I got a better look at her. She was wearing her cloths from the room in Soul's soul. She wore black gloves that went up 2 in. after her elbows, a short sleeve black dress that went to her ankles, black ribbons in her signature pigtails, black one inch heels, and a new addition, pitch-black wings. And she looked absolutely beautiful. The strange thing was, she was completely dry. I felt myself blush and look away. Then I said, "Maka, look at what your wearing." She looked in a calm puddle and gasped.

* * *

><p>(Maka POV)<p>

I gasped at what I saw. I was wearing the clothing I wore in Soul's soul. And I was completely dry. Then I turned and looked at Soul, I gasped once more. He was also wearing his soul's cloths. He was wearing his black suit with blood-red vertical stripes, black dress shoes, his black tie, and his hair was the same as always along with his extremely sharp teeth. And he was gorgeous. I felt heat rise to my face, looked down, and said, "Well you take a look in a puddle."

He did and inhaled sharply. "Let's get to a town or something."

"Yeah." He responded.

So we walked till we reached a town and when we did the first thing I did was run up to somebody. But I didn't slow down fast enough and I past through them. "AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

"Did you see that? I-I passed r-right through them." I said obviously scared. He nodded in response. "There's a window lets go and call Lord Death."

"Come on he'll be able to see us and not pass through." Soul said trying to calm the tears that were forming in my eyes,"I promise."

"Ok." I stood shakily and ran to an out of sight window."42-42-564 whenever you wan to knock on Death's door." Light blazed and Lord Death's image showed.

"Hiya, Maka, Soul. How've you been?" Lord Death asked in his silly voice.

_ Soul you tell him. _I told him through soul resonance.

_No, you Maka._ He argued silently.

_Soul please I-I-I just c-can't._ Dang it! I cursed for stuttering through telepathy.

"Ok I will." Soul said aloud. "Lord Death, we have a problem. W-we can't be seen. Or heard by anyone. And we pass through people." His voice cracked at the last part.

"Oh. Well I know what's going on."

"What's going on?" Soul and I asked quite loud.

"Manny has chosen two new Guardians." He answered.

* * *

><p>(Soul's POV)<p>

"What's a Guardian?" I questioned.

"Oh. Forgot. Well come to Death City. I'll tell you then." He responded calmly.

We decided to do what we usually do, walk. It didn't take that long I don't know why it just didn't. When we got to Death City we went straight to the Death Room. As we got into Death City our cloths changed to our normal attire. We couldn't help but notice that on our way nobody ever looked at us. Maka was whimpering I know she never liked being the center of attention. But, having no attention is just as bad.

"Don't worry Maka," I said in a soothing voice,"just remember what Lord Death said."

Your friends will be able to see you if they believe. His voice rang in our ears.

"O-ok. B-but, what if they don't? What if we are invisible to them?" She asked worriedly.

"Then we'll make them believe." I answered calmly. "We're here." We walked in worried that nobody couldn't be able to see us. Our friends Black Star, Tsubaki, Corona, Ragnerok, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid were waiting for us. Along with Maka's dad, Spirit.

"Come on where are they? Their god demands an answer." Black Star asked demanding.

"Guys," Maka called her voice cracked,"we're right here."

Kid was the only one to turn around. His eyes widened in surprise," M-Maka, S-Soul?"

Everyone looked,"Kid there's nothing there." Tsubaki said

He turned back to his father,"D-Dad, what's going on? Did they...?"

"Sadly, yes." Death said.

"What's going on?" Everyone asked.

"Close your eyes." Kid commanded. "Maka,Soul what did you here who you woke up?"

Maka was the first to speak."I heard that I'm the Spirit of Courage." She said confidently.

I with equal confidants said,"I heard I was the Spirit of Loyalty."

"Ok," he turned back to the others,"what do you see when you when I say courage and loyalty?"

"A tiger and dog." Patty said playfully.

My eyebrow twitched. The tiger better be loyalty. Kid frowned that mus

"Maka and Soul." Black Star said. Everyone could picture that better and shook their heads.

Kid smiled. "Now, open your eyes."

Black Star opened his eyes and looked straight at us. "M-Maka, S-Soul? Were you always there?"

We shook our head. "Yes we were." We say together.

Black Star attacked us with a bone crushing bear hug. His hug seemed to be contagious because everyone came and piled up on top of us.

When we broke up a voice asked,"Maka?" when we turned to find out, it was Spirit, Maka's dad.

"Papa?" Maka asked.

"Come mere." He said holding out a hand. Maka hesitantly took it looking a bit afraid as if she might pass through him to like he did the others. Then the waterworks started.

"Papa I'm sorry I didn't include you, or consider you a real Father." She said through her tears in Spirits chest.

"Don't worry you were mad at me. There's nothing that stops being angry."

* * *

><p>(Maka's POV)<p>

Once my tears stopped Lord Death said,"Well enough of the family reunions. I have somebody for you to meet. His name is Jack Frost."

A kid about my age stepped out. He was even paler than me, with snow white hair, and ice blue eyes. When he smiled I saw that his teeth were white and sparkly as freshly fallen snow. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with snowflake designs and blue pants. But, no shoes. "Hello if he hasn't told you," he pointed to Lord Death, "I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Fun."

Jack Frost, Frost, Frost... Why does that ring a bell? Oh I think I know. "J-Jack?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me. With the same hesitant voice, "M-Maka? I-is that you?" I nodded. "Oh Maka I missed you so much. Look at how much you grew." He sounded like a mother.

"Yeah I missed you too." Everyone was looking at us quizzically. We separated. "Oh, uh, guys this is my childhood friend Jack." I knew that they all could see Jack. They waved.

"Maka." Soul gave me the look that said 'explain'.

"When I was alone it was winter," I looked at Jack he nodded. "I had no friends, and that's when I met Jack. He was flying by and saw me but I didn't see him. Because at the time I didn't believe in fun."

"You mean the Spirit of Fun?" They asked.

"No." I said, shacking my head sadly. "I didn't believe in fun. I didn't believe in positive emotions. Because I was always alone except when my parents were around but all they did was fight. I guess you could say I was...goth. So, anyway Jack saw me alone as I started to not believe in life and went underwater. Jack at first thought I was going for a swim. But, when I didn't come up after 5 seconds he went in. He looked for me and saw me motionless. My eyes open, my hair everywhere, and hands in pockets. That was when I believed in positive emotions. I saw Jack he swam towards me, grabbed me, and swam up. I gasped for air happy for the first time since I was 4 years old. 'Thank you for making me happy' was what I told Jack. 'Any time and the names Jack' was his answer. I asked 'hey Jack will you be my friend?' 'Yes.' I was excited for the first time in years." I explained clinging to Jack and Soul. "But, I haven't seen him since I was 10. We'd been friends for 2 years and I'd made more but he always come and he stopped."


	2. 2 Chapter 2

(Maka's POV)

I looked at my friends faces. They were still in shock that a person would be able to not believe in positive emotions. I too would be shocked. Everyone was shocked. They didn't know it was possible not to believe in positive emotions.

"I know it's weird how it's possible to believe in positive emotions at that all. . . but, I had a really negative childhood, and it showed longer than I intended it to." I stop a minute to push those negative thoughts away. I decide to ask a question I promised myself I would so long ago, "Hey Jack?" I asked breaking the silence. "Why did you stop coming? I almost forgot about you." I sounded (and was) very sad.

"I had to help the Guardians." He responded. Everyone looked asking the same question, 'What?'

I decided to explain. "The Guardians are the protectors of this world. The bring hope and wonder into the world. There is a evil in this world. Remember the Kishen we fought?" I asked, they shivered proving my point. "There is an evil greater than. You know the Boogieman?" I ask. "Yeah he's real too." I say not waiting for a response. "I guess you could say he was a Guardian but not the good kind. He spreads fear. . . like **He **did madness."

"There are three other Guardians. There's Toothiana is the Tooth Fairy, is the Guardian of Memories. Nicholas St. North who we know as Santa Claus, is the Guardian of Wonder. Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams. E. Aster Bunnymund or the Easter Bunny, is the Guardian of Hope. And we are needed because there is another threat in which we are needed. Right Jack?" I asked.

"Yes, though I wish you weren't. You will now know the pain and effort it takes to defend other children. And how did you remember that?" He asked.

"Ask Soul. It's the opposite of what I do to them." I say with playful evil in my voice.

He looked at Soul, "Reads books." Anyone can tell Soul is trying to choose his words carefully. "If you annoy her she always has a hard cover book. But, when she can't stand it, it is extra thick." Soul says as a warning.

Jack looks back to see the smile of a madman plastered on my face making me look like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. He jumps up five feet, "**WHAT THE!**?" He yelled trying not to curse.

I ripped the smile off and laughed until it hurt and continued. He looked back confused. "Hey guys," I say laughing like a madman, "I just pranked the King of Pranks! **AH HA HA HA HA HA HA**, OH HE HE HE HE HE, ah ha ha ha ha. Whew, I got you good." I had finally calm down after a bit.

"O-ok. Well, uh, yeah. . . Let's go to the North Pole. We are needed." Jack spoke a little shaken up. He uses our old friend Wind to get us there.

Jack summons winds to help us get there. I freak out like hell in my head, but, I look relaxed on the outside. I look at Soul and see him trying to sit on the wind or make it look cool. I giggle at this. He looks like a swimming like an octopus.

"Uh, M-Maka?" Soul asks embarrassed, "Could you help me out? How do you . . . ?"

"Sure, it's always like that for first timers." I used an excuse to hold his hand. "This way it keeps you from flying away, behind, or too far ahead." It looks like he doesn't care as long as we get there alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I'm s<span>_****o sorry for not updating. I really did try, I promise. I've decided that I'll try whenever I can to update every week. I'm going to do one POV per chapter. You must know that I am a very random person and that I will not always stick to what I've seen. I saw the anime, but, I am completely random. Don't expect me to stick to one thing. My mind loves to wander, making me write weird things. Until next time.** (=^v^=)


End file.
